


walk home

by transbuck



Category: Mindgamers (Movie)
Genre: College, First Kiss, M/M, but i do know that dylans gay so jot that down, i dont know anything about college life or about tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: Dylan finds it incredibly endearing that Rollo always offers to walk him home from his classes.





	walk home

**Author's Note:**

> *walks into an empty room 4 years late with an iced coffee* hewwo? anyone there?  
> um. hi. i watched mindgamers today. i walked into it like "i will not become obsessed", and then an hour and 38 minutes later, im like "im obsessed." i immediately saw a ton of chemistry between dylan and rollo, so. here u go. idk if theres secretly a mindgamers fandom out there, but if there is, come get yall juice. im here for u bbies

Dylan finds it incredibly endearing that Rollo always offers to walk him home from his classes. It’s completely unnecessary—all of his classes are fairly close by to his dorm room, and even if he were to get himself in danger like Rollo seems so worried about, he’d be perfectly fine. He’s more than capable of taking care of himself. Besides, him and Rollo don’t even have all that many classes together. Dylan’s convinced that Rollo has his schedule memorized, which is less creepy and far sweeter than he thought it would be. But he’s definitely not complaining about getting to spend the extra time with Rollo outside of the lab. He’d be kidding himself if he said he didn’t kind of sort of have a thing for the guy. It’s something Jaxon, Maddie, and Agnes have teased him over about a million times. At least they have the sense to not say anything about it when Rollo’s around.

Today, as usual, they’re taking their sweet time in walking back to Dylan’s place. Dylan’s usually a pretty fast paced guy, but he doesn’t want to rush through what free time he’s got with Rollo. Who knows when he’ll get to see him next in something other than a lab coat (though he definitely appreciates what he looks like in a lab coat, don’t get him wrong). He’s honestly not quite sure what Rollo’s talking about this time, as he’s talking a little faster than usual, and the accent always does leave Dylan’s mind a little too fuzzy to be able to comprehend much of anything. But he looks excited as he speaks, which leaves Dylan’s chest feeling warm and an unintentional grin spreading across his face.

Before either of them knows it, they’re stopped in front of the dorm Dylan shares with Jaxon. As per usual, Dylan’s not quite ready to say goodbye, and if the look on Rollo’s face is any indication, then he’s not quite ready to say goodbye either. So they stand there in front of the front door, quietly observing each other. Dylan feels like a dumb schoolgirl with the way he holds his textbooks close to his chest and with the way he can feel even his  _ ears  _ turning red as Rollo looks at him. He can’t help the smug feeling in his chest when he sees a blush cross Rollo’s face as well.

“I guess I’ll see you later?” Rollo finally says after a while, smiling crookedly in the way that always leaves Dylan’s mind reeling a little.

“Yeah. I’ll see you later,” Dylan replies once he’s found his voice, grateful that it didn’t crack as he spoke. “Uh, stay safe when you’re walking home, yeah?”

“Of course,” Rollo says, his smile only widening. Dylan nearly swoons on the spot. Neither of them moves or says anything further after that for a while. Then, the most wonderful thing happens. Rollo takes a step forward and gently brushes the loose strands of hair out of Dylan’s face, hand resting on his cheek carefully. “Should get you something to tie your hair back,” he whispers, and  _ wow, _ does his voice sound good like this. Dylan feels himself blush even more.

“Yeah, maybe,” Dylan says, voice barely above a whisper, almost afraid to break whatever moment they’re creating right here and right now.

“I’ll get you something soon, I think,” Rollo replies as he leans in just a little bit. Dylan can feel his breath on his face, and the feeling is intoxicating.

“Yeah?” Dylan asks with wide eyes. Rollo nods slowly, watching Dylan with wide eyes of his own. “Cool. Thanks.”

“Anything for you,” Rollo says. It’s a bit of an emotionally loaded statement, but it leaves butterflies in Dylan’s stomach and has his heart skipping a few beats. There’s a few more moments of silence and of the two staring at each other before Rollo leans forward and down a little and presses his lips to Dylan’s, and  _ wow _ . This is exactly what Dylan’s been dreaming of and more. Rollo’s lips against his are far more gentle, yet also far more rough, than he ever could’ve imagined. It feels like heaven and coming home all at once, and Dylan never wants the feeling to end. The way their lips move together, slowly and carefully, as if a carefully choreographed slow dance, makes Dylan feel a little lightheaded and weak in the knees. Thankfully Rollo’s got a hand on his face and a hand on his hip to keep him steady and upright. The way Rollo’s hands tighten a little on his body makes Dylan feel as if fire is sprouting beneath his fingertips, and he feels high off of the feeling. Unfortunately, breathing becomes too great a need to continue kissing like their lives depend on it, so Rollo slowly pulls away and rests his forehead against Dylan’s.

“Hi,” Dylan says quietly, breathlessly, a grin spreading across his face.

“Hey,” Rollo replies with an equally as wide smile and a light chuckle. “I really should get going though. Maybe we can… I don’t know, get dinner or something sometime? Something nicer than takeout in the lab.”

“Just you and me?”

“Just you and me,” Rollo confirms.

“Sounds nice,” Dylan says almost shyly.

“I’ll text you,” Rollo replies as he slowly pulls away, his hand lingering on Dylan’s hip for just a moment longer. “See ya.”

“Bye,” Dylan says, waving as he watches Rollo walk away. He stands there for another moment, smiling like a total lovesick dweeb, before he finally opens the front door and stumbles into the dorm room. The first thing he sees once his eyes manage to focus on anything, mind a little hazy with the knowledge that  _ holy shit he just kissed one of his closest friends _ , he sees Jaxon sitting on his bed, giving Dylan a confused look.

“You good, man?” Jaxon asks with a knowing look. The guy’s too observant for his own good, and it really annoys Dylan sometimes.

“I’m great,” Dylan replies once he swallows the sudden lump in his chest, eyes still a little fuzzy. He kicks off his boots and sets his textbooks on his desk before making himself comfortable on his bed, pointedly ignoring the capital-L look Jaxon’s sending him.

“What did Rollo say to you?” Jaxon asks after a moment.

“What do you mean?” Dylan asks, glancing over at Jaxon. The mere mention of Rollo’s name sets his face on fire, and he curses himself for being so pale that it’ll be easy for Jaxon to see the blush that he’s currently sporting.

“I know Rollo walks you home from class all the time,” Jaxon says, stretching his arms and legs out before standing up and meandering over to Dylan’s bed and sitting next to him. He smirks smugly and nudges Dylan in the ribs with his elbow, making Dylan yelp and scoot away from him. “He talks about it all the time. And your face is bright red right now, and when you walked in, you looked like you were about to burst with happiness. What’d he say?”

“Nothing out of the norm,” Dylan replies, like a liar, because the whole spiel about needing to get Dylan a hair ribbon and about them getting dinner or something sometime? Completely and entirely out of the norm. But maybe he wants to keep that to himself for a little while. ‘A little while’ being a few seconds, because he really wants to talk to  _ someone  _ about this, and he can never be expected to keep his mouth shut ever. “He kissed me.”

“He  _ what? _ ” Jaxon asks loudly in disbelief.

“Rollo kissed me,” Dylan reiterates, looking over at Jaxon as he hugs his knees to his chest. He smiles widely as he speaks, reaching up to brush his hair out of his face. “He kissed me and it was, like.  _ Really  _ nice. He asked me out on a date and everything, too.”

“My man!” Jaxon says excitedly, shoving Dylan’s shoulder. Dylan laughs and rolls his eyes. “If you need me to get outta here so you two can, y’know,” he winks and nudges Dylan’s side, “then just let me know.”

“God, Jax, gross!” Dylan responds, shoving Jaxon’s shoulder and blushing furiously. He hates him for putting the idea in his head now, because all he can think about is getting Rollo alone right now. “It’s just one date, dude. It might not even go anywhere.”

“Oh,  _ please _ ,” Jaxon says, dramatically flopping back against the bed. “Dude’s crazy about you. It’s  _ gonna  _ go somewhere. And besides, we’re in  _ college.  _ I doubt you’ll be able to  _ keep it  _ from going there that quickly.”

“You need to stop talking forever,” Dylan says, running his hand through his hair nervously. “I just wanna keep things light and breezy with him. Take it slow. Do it  _ right _ . Not all of us fantasize about hooking up with that mystery girl on campus 24/7.”

“Yeah, of course not  _ all  _ of us. You’re a little too gay for that,” Jaxon replies, laughing when Dylan turns to punch him in the shoulder. “And besides that, I only thought about her the  _ one  _ time.”

“The one time you  _ told  _ me about,” Dylan responds, rolling his eyes.

Jaxon doesn’t respond to that beyond childishly sticking his tongue out. Dylan’s certainly not above doing the same. It’s then that he feels his phone buzz in his back pocket. He reaches for it and smiles like a total nerd when he sees that it’s a text from Rollo with the name of a restaurant, a date, and a time with a question mark and a smiley face. Dylan smiles even wider as he responds with an enthusiastic affirmation, not bothering to notice the almost proud look on Jaxon’s face as he does so. He sets his phone face down on his bed next to him after taking a moment to glance through his recent text conversation with Rollo. He can feel Jaxon staring at him, but he chooses to ignore him in favor of fantasizing about how his first date with Rollo is going to go. If it’s anything like their first kiss, then he just knows it’ll be everything he’s ever dreamed of and more.


End file.
